Clear Vision
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just a short fun Rizzles one shot.


**A/N: Here is just a short fun Rizzles one shot I thought of. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own a woman in the fic and the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Detective Jane Rizzoli arrived late for work one Monday morning in January, clad in a heavy black winter coat and her usual work attire somewhere beneath... And there was something wrong. She was definitely hiding something. Doctor Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner and Jane's best friend, who had been sitting at Jane's desk, waiting for her, was first to notice and stand up.

"Jane? What is it? What's wrong? Why are you late?"

In response, Jane put up her hand to stop her from asking anymore questions being asked. "Stop with all the questions, Maura. Please," she spoke softly. So softly that the doctor barely heard her.

"Come with me," Maura insisted, grabbing Jane's hand and pulled her toward the elevator, where it was quiet and private. "Jane, honey, what's going on? Why were you late?" she asked in a near whisper.

Jane licked her dry lips and looked down in avoidance. She was embarrassed and wanted to avoid the subject.

"Come on, Jane. Don't you trust me? I thought I was your best friend," replied Maura, slightly hurt.

In shock, Jane furrowed her brows. "Of course I trust you, Maur. I'm... I'm just embarrassed, okay?"

"About what?" Maura put a hand on the Detective's shoulder and rubbed her hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

"I been having trouble seeing properly lately. Fuzzy vision, some double vision and headaches... I went to see the optometrist this morning," Rizzoli finally admitted, still avoiding Maura's eye contact.

Maura cupped Jane's chin and lifted it up. "Look at me, sweetie," she whispered and waited Jane did what she asked before continuing, "Okay, no need to be embarrassed about. What did the optometrist say?"

"I need glasses. I was supposed to pick out some frames while I was there... But I just walked out after seeing how hideous I looked in glasses," confessed Jane.

"Oh, baby," Maura whispered, caressing Jane's cheek. It was a use of a new term of endearment between them and they both blushed. "I very much doubt that you look hideous in glasses. You're so beautiful that it is just impossible for you to look hideous, okay? You stay right here, don't you even think about moving. I'm going to tell Korsak that we're heading out and to call your cell if you're needed. We're going to get you a pair of glasses. And you're going to look even sexier then you already to," insisted Maura before she rushed back toward the bullpen.

As she watched Maura walk back into the bullpen, Jane furrowed he eyes. _Sexier? Maura thinks I'm sexy?... I'm sexy?_

Maura returned to Jane to the detective deep in thought. "Jane? Jane?"

Hearing her name being called, and seeing Maura wave her hand in front of her face, Jane snapped out of her revere and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Maura asked in concern.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, of course. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Maura replied and held up a bag. "I got your bag for you."

"Thanks," said Jane as she gently took the black, leather bag. "Let's get this done and over with, I guess," she grumbled as she pressed the elevator button.

"You'll look even more beautiful, Jane, don't worry," Maura assured her friend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Standing in the glasses store, Maura watched Jane's face as they looked at all the frames they had to offer, one by one. She never saw one smile. She only saw frowns and looks of disgust.

Maura groaned and grabbed Jane's hand in her's. "That's it."

"What?" Jane whined. "I wanna go back to work."

"Not until you've picked a frame, Jane Angela Rizzoli," Maura told her firmly. "Now let's look properly."

An hour later, after looking through and trying on all the women's frames that they had to offer in the store, a pair was finally selected. A black rimmed pair.

"Beautiful," Maura said as they walked toward the counter.

"If you say so," Jane grumbled again.

"Would you like the lenses that darken in the sun?" the lady at the counter asked.

Instead of replying, Jane just looked at Maura, causing the doctor to sigh.

"Yes, she would, thank you," Maura replied for the Detective.

The woman nodded. "Okay, well we're pretty backed up unfortunately so they won't be ready for a week."

"Okay thank you," Maura replied for Jane again. "We'll come back in a week to collect them. Thank you... Come on, Jane, back to work now."

"Thank God!" Jane exaggerated as they walked out of the store.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week had passed and now for the first time, Jane Rizzoli was going to work, wearing glasses and no-one knew she even needed them, except for Maura.

The elevator dinged, declaring it had reached the Homicide Unit's floor and Jane took a deep breath, exhaling it as the heavy, silver doors slid open. She stepped out and walked towards the bullpen. _Here goes nothing!_

Korsak was the first to look up and notice Jane walking in. Noticing something different, he tilted his head slightly. "Ah, Rizzoli, what's with the glasses?" he asked, not one drop of sarcasm in his voice, which surprised Jane.

"I, ah, need glasses, okay? Found out last week. Was only able to pick them up last night," she explained shortly.

"You look intelligent," Frost butted in, as he entered the room.

Jane smiled a little.

"Sexy!" Korsak added with a smirk, causing Frost to laugh as he sat down at his desk.

"Ha ha," Jane snipped as she finally sat down herself. "Okay, guys, the laughing is finished with. It's not like you haven't see a woman wearing glasses before, so let's get to work."

"True. But we haven't seen you with glasses," replied Korsak.

"Shut up, Korsak," Jane retorted before the guys finally took a hint, and the three detectives got to work.


End file.
